religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Priorij van Sion
De Priorij van Sion is een op 7 mei 1956 door de Fransman Pierre Plantard waarschijnlijk verzonnen 'geheim' genootschap. Plantard bedacht een fictieve geschiedenis volgens welke deze Priorij al sinds de Middeleeuwen bestond. Baigent, Leigh en Lincoln beweren dat Godfried van Bouillon in 1099 de opdracht gaf om in Jeruzalem op de berg Sion een abdij te bouwen. Dat was het ontstaan van de Priorij van Sion. De organisatie zou onder leiding van roemruchte 'grootmeesters' als Leonardo da Vinci en Isaac Newton eeuwenlang in het geheim hebben geijverd om de dynastieke rechten van de Merovingen veilig te stellen. Plantard meende dat hij zelf een rechtstreekse afstammeling van deze Merovingen — ja zelfs van Jezus Christus — was en daarmee recht had op de titel Koning van Frankrijk. Publiciteit Nadat Plantard jarenlang vergeefs publiciteit voor zijn dynastieke claims had gezocht, hielp de schrijver Gérard de Sède hem aan een breder publiek. In de boekjes Le Trésor Maudit (1967) en l'Or de Rennes (1968) combineert de Sède Plantards claims met schatgraversverhalen die in de jaren vijftig door hotelier Noël Corbu waren bedacht om toeristen naar zijn hotel in Rennes-le-Chateau te lokken. De boekjes bevatten tevens door Plantard gefabriceerde valse documenten en enkele schatkaarten van de hand van Philippe de Chérisey. In Frankrijk waren de avontuurlijke boekjes succesvol genoeg om ruzie tussen de drie bedenkers te veroorzaken over de verdeling van de royalty's. De drie uitten beschuldigingen over en weer waarbij het voor de Franse pers al snel duidelijk werd dat het hele project een practical joke was geweest. Alleen de betrokkenheid van Plantard was verontrustender. Die liet voortdurend nieuwe documenten registreren waaruit de geldigheid van zijn claims moest blijken. De kranten besteedden enige tijd aandacht aan de zonderlinge troonpretendent. In 1969 maakte BBC-programmamaker Henry Lincoln tijdens een vakantie in Frankrijk kennis met Le Tresor Maudit. Hij maakte enkele documentaires over het onderwerp en schreef er samen met Michael Baigent en Richard Leigh een boek over: Holy Blood - Holy Grail (1983), dat een internationale bestseller werd. Het succes van Holy Blood - Holy Grail inspireerde een stortvloed aan verwante publicaties. Uitgevers boden grote voorschotten om de speurzin van amateur-historici en aspirant-schatgravers aan te wakkeren en er werden dan ook talloze nieuwe schokkende "ontdekkingen" gedaan. In The Templar Revelation (1997) bijvoorbeeld, stelden Lynn Picknett en Clive Prince dat Leonardo da Vinci op de fresco Het Laatste Avondmaal Maria Magdalena naast Jezus heeft afgebeeld. Dan Brown verwerkte de gegevens uit Holy Blood - Holy Grail en verwante werken in 2003 in een internationale bestseller: de thriller De Da Vinci Code. De zaak Pelat Plantard heeft het succes van De Da Vinci Code zelf niet meer meegemaakt. Hij overleed in 2000 nadat hij sinds 1993 noodgedwongen over zijn Priorij had gezwegen. In dat jaar bood hij zich aan als getuige in het justitieel onderzoek naar de vermeende corruptie van de zakenman Roger-Patrice Pelat. Deze Pelat was volgens Plantards getuigenis óók enige tijd grootmeester van de Priorij van Sion geweest. Er werd een huiszoeking bij Plantard verricht waarbij allerhande documenten werden aangetroffen die zijn aanspraken op de Franse troon zouden moeten onderschrijven. Tijdens langdurige verhoren door een Franse rechter verklaarde Plantard uiteindelijk onder ede dat hij alle verhalen over de Priorij uit zijn duim had gezogen en dat de documenten door hemzelf waren vervaardigd. De rechter gaf hem de dringende waarschuwing om het Franse justitie-apparaat nooit meer met zijn verzinsels lastig te vallen. Aangenomen wordt dat hij dit deed om een zware straf te ontlopen en zwaar onder druk is gezet door het Vaticaan. De grootmeesters In de door Plantard opgezette falsificatie Les Dossiers Secrets worden de volgende namen opgevoerd als de grootmeesters van het genootschap (in de dossiers secrets worden ze nautonnier genoemd, wat zoveel betekent als navigator): *Jean de Gisors 1188-1220 *Marie de Saint-Clair 1220-1266 *Guillaume de Gisors 1266-1307 *Edouard de Bar 1307-1336 *Jeanne de Bar 1336-1351 *Jean de Saint-Clair 1351-1366 *Blanche d'Evreux 1366-1398 *Nicolas Flamel 1398-1418 *René I van Anjou 1418-1480 *Iolande de Bar 1480-1483 *Sandro Filipepi 1483-1510 *Leonardo da Vinci 1510-1519 *Connétable de Bourbon 1519-1527 *Ferdinand de Gonzague 1527-1575 *Louis de Nevers 1575-1595 *Robert Fludd 1595-1637 *Johann Valentin Andreae 1637-1654 *Robert Boyle 1654-1691 *Isaac Newton 1691-1727 *Charles Radclyffe 1727-1746 *Charles Alexandre de Lorraine 1746-1780 *Maximilian de Lorraine 1780-1801 *Charles Nodier 1801-1844 *Victor Hugo 1844-1885 *Claude Debussy 1885-1918 *Jean Cocteau 1918-1963 Het waarheidsgehalte van de lijst wordt zelfs door het met grote argwaan ontvangen boek Holy Blood Holy Grail in twijfel getrokken en vergeleken met de door AMORC (een hedendaagse rozenkruisersbeweging) geopenbaarde lijsten die vrijwel elk belangrijk figuur in de geschiedenis opvoeren als rozenkruiser''Holy Blood Holy Grail - M. Baigent, R. Leigh and H. Lincoln'' ISBN 0440136482. De lijst bevat veel alchemisten en personen die bij tijd en wijle voor ketter zijn versleten of er ketterse ideeën op na hielden. Zo is van Isaac Newton bekend dat hij in zijn theologische studies veel onderzoek heeft gedaan naar De Trinitate; 'Hij ontkende de goddelijkheid van Jezus en van de Heilige Geest'Isaac Newton, een biografie - James Gleick (blz. 124) ISBN 9023414632. Abdij Sion De Priorij van Sion mag dan niet hebben bestaan, maar wel lag in Overijssel nabij Deventer sinds 1883 de Abdij Sion, een monikkengemeenschap van de Orde der Cisterciënzers van de Strikte Observantie. In 1890 verhuisde men naar de definitieve locatie, en sinds 1935 mag de gemeenschap officieel de titel 'abdij' dragen. Het moederhuis stond in het Belgische Achel. De gemeenschap bestaat nu uit 15 broeders.Geschiedenis Sion Categorie:Geheim genootschap Categorie:Broederschap Categorie:Fictieve organisatie